Baby Queen (one shot complete)
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: An alternative way of life for Rose, Dimitri and our favorite circle of friends and family. This is a one shot, so I really hope that you guys enjoy it. Thank you R. Meade for giving us this amazing world of Vampire Academy.


(TPOV) Tatiana

"I will not have my child raised by an academy, just to watch her die for someone else. Not when she is a royal. I don't care that you are her mother,**_ I_** am her father, and as my daughter she is next in line for the throne. No matter what kind of an argument you make, I will never change my mind!" Bellowed Prince Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur Ivashkov.

"You listen to me, you no good royal piece of shit. Just because we had a one night stand and I got pregnant. Doesn't mean that that little bitch is worth anything, she's just another blood whore in the making. And I will not have the whore disgrace me and my name." Responded one of the deadliest guardians the world had ever seen.

"Janine Hathaway! How dare you call my two-week old niece a blood whore or a whore of any kind for that matter, much less a bitch! You may be a superb guardian, but as a 'human being' you are a disgrace. From this day forth Rosemarie Diana Mazur Ivashkov, will be known as just that. She is the next queen of our world, and she will be afforded every comfort and luxury that her station deserves. When she reaches the age of fifteen, she will begin to train to be queen, as well as how to fight and defend herself with every weapon known to the world. When she becomes eighteen, she will receive the crown and become queen. Janine you will have no contact with Rose or anyone she will ever know. If for any reason, you attempt to do so or have someone else do so on your behalf. I will have your damn head, put on an eight-foot-tall stake, that will be placed at the court gates for everyone to see. Do you understand me?!"

Shoulders slumped Janine knew that she had lost, "yes your majesty."

"Good now you go pack your bags you are being transferred to Nepal, to be a guardian for Lord Edward Szelsky. I expect for none of us to ever hear from or about you ever again. Do you understand that?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good then you are dismissed. Get the hell out of my court, and don't you _ever _dare to come back!" I screamed.

I have never been so angry in my whole life. How dare that tart call my little Rose names like that. She is so lucky that I have tight rein on my temper. I could have had her put to death for not only arguing with and raising her voice to my baby brother, but for daring to slander my niece. Taking several deep breaths, I pried my fingers away from the arms of my throne.

"Abe, has our little Rose been tested yet?"

"Yes, the results should be back today."

"Good, at least then we will know how to proceed. Eric, Rhea thank you both so much for coming today. I know that had we needed your help today, that you would have given it."

"You are welcome your majesty. I just don't understand that woman. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant it's like she was determined to put Rose in as much danger as possible. Even volunteering for the most dangerous assignments. Wanting her to be raised as a damphir, wanting her to die for someone else. I believe that. I know that damphir are a wonderful, noble and honorable race of people. But to actually _want_ your child to die young. I just don't get it, it's like she really does want our little Rose to die." Eric Dragomir answered.

"It would seem as though that is exactly what she wanted, but I don't know or understand why." Abe, Eric and his wife Rhea all shook their heads. Just then Abe's phone went off.

"Hello?" He listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone for a minute.

"Are you serious?" Again we waited.

"Has this ever happened before? No, no I believe you. I've just never heard of something like this happening. Yes, thank you for the call." He hung up looking very confused and worried.

"Abe, what's wrong?"

"That was Rose's pediatrician."

"Is something wrong with our Rose?!" I could feel the panic rising in my heart.

"No, no nothing like that."

"Then what is it Abe."

I was getting scared, even though Rose was only two weeks old I loved her like no one else.

"What did he say Abe?!"

Looking at me like a petrified father he said, "they got the results of Roses species test back."

"And?" I led him.

"I don't understand how it's possible." He said looking at me, still with fear in his eyes.

Wrapping my hands around his biceps giving him a little shake to hopefully bring him back to me I again asked, "what did he say?"

Looking into my eyes he said, "the test showed that Rose is different from _everyone_ else. She is ninety-seven percent moroi and three percent human. Still making her a dhampir but a very very special type of dhampir."

Again, he looked at me hoping that I had the answer to his next question.

"How is that even possible?" But I had no idea.

"What else did he say?" I asked as I sat down on the steps that led to my throne burying my face in my hands. I was scared to death; with what this might mean. Different, meant a higher bounty if the strigoi ever found out.

"He said she would be able to control all five elements plus have a great deal more magic. And that when she reaches the age of two months she will have to start feeding. She will also have the strength, speed, power, agility and abilities of normal dhampirs. And he doesn't think the sun will bother her like it does us." He said as he sat next to me.

As I looked up I saw Eric and Rhea had also sat on the floor.

"Tati what are we going to do? We definitely can't let her go to school at an academy."

"First, we take a deep breath. Then, I will call Hans get him to come here so we can come up with a plan. Where is Rose?"

"She and Lissa are with André, Adrian, Nathan and Daniella. We thought it best not to have any of the children involved in this mess." Rhea answered. I nodded and took my phone from my pocket.

"Hans, I need you in my throne room immediately please. Yes, thank you." I hung up.

"He's on his way brother, don't worry we will figure this out." I said as I patted him on the knee. Even though I was terrified, I did my best not to let him see it, not that he would since his eyes were on the floor.

"Think of it this way, this is a good thing. She will be able to use her magic to defend herself if the need should arise. And when it's time for her to begin her physical training, she will also be able to defend herself physically. No one with half a brain cell will want to mess with her."

The door opened and Head Guardian Hans Croft stepped in. He stopped short, I don't think he's ever seen royalty so scared as to sit on the floor.

"You wished to see me your majesty?" He recovered quickly.

"Yes Hans, we have a bit of a situation."

"What can I help with?"

"As you know, my brother has a two-week old daughter named Rose." He nodded.

"We have just been informed that she is special, she is ninety-seven percent moroi and three percent human. She will be able to wield all five elements plus have a great deal more magic, what other magic we don't know yet and may not know for years. She will also have the same abilities as dhampir. We can't allow her to go to an academy for obvious reasons, so what do you suggest?"

He looked stunned, before his guardian instincts took over.

"Well, Prince Abe lives in Turkey correct?"

"Yes."

"Will she need to feed?"

"Yes in a couple of months."

"Ok, raise her at your estate in Turkey. Keep as much security around her as possible. Have her schooled there by private teachers and tutors. Make sure all your dhampir staff are trained to protect the princess should the need arise. Are there any children in close proximity to her?"

"Yes, our daughter Lissa and our son André." Eric supplied.

"Good, little girls need playmates. Raise her around as many children both moroi and dhampir as possible. That way she will see both sides of herself and know what she can do. Whenever she begins training to become queen, she should also begin her dhampir training. That way by the time she is eighteen, she will be able to do anything and everything others can do. Don't try to hide her dhampir side from her, because she will need to know everything about herself or she will be very confused in the long run. Do any of your staff have dhampir children?"

"Yes, one of the maids has a just given birth to a little boy five months ago. His name is Mason Ashford he has a cousin whose family was killed by strigoi. Eddie Castile is his name; he is three months old. I helped Mr. and Mrs. Ashford adopted Eddie, so he lives with us too. And my nephew Adrian will visit some. Also Lucas and Moira Ozera had a son, Christian, a few months ago." Abe said.

"Ok, so that will be four moroi and two dhampir. That's a good start, are there others that can be close to her on a day to day bases?"

"Oh yes, many others. Those are just the ones in the house the other families have their own homes but occasionally bring their children to work with them."

"Good, make sure she's around as many of both races as possible. I know you already have feeders. For the feeding thing I don't really know how to do that. I'm sure Prince Dragomir can tell you more about that than I can. When she is old enough to start her dhampir training, get the absolute best guardians you can to teach her. Same goes for whenever she starts her magic training. Don't just look for those in Turkey, check the whole world. If you want her to have her own security force, I know some veryy good guardians that are looking for a change."

"Who are these guardians that are looking for a change?" I asked.

"Well the one on the top of the list is Guardian Alberta Petrova. She is by far the best I've seen since Art Schoenberg. I was thinking about transferring her to St. Vladimir's, but this could be better for all three of you."

"Do you think she would be willing to do this?" Abe asked.

"I don't see why not, right now she's guarding one of _those_ royals. She said he attacked a woman and tried to rape her. But as his guardian she could do nothing."

"Who is she guarding?" I asked.

"Jacob Zeklos."

"Hans I want him arrested."

"Yes, your majesty as soon as this meeting is over I'll make the arrangements. Would you like me to call Alberta?"

"Yes please Hans. I'm afraid my daughter is going to need a mother figure, since her mother is a useless orospu." (bitch)

(HPOV) Hans

I walked a few feet away and called Alberta.

"Guardian Alberta Petrova speaking."

"Alberta it's Hans."

"Oh hello Hans. What can I do for you?"

"Are you still looking for a post change?"

"Definitely, this bastard went back and actually raped the woman _and _her _six-year-old_ daughter."

"Bastard. How did he do that?"

"He snuck away from his day guard."

"How do you know he succeeded?"

"He's bragging about it to all the other royals. I checked at the hospital and found out they had been raped."

"Sick bastard, I wish just one of those Zeklos boys would turn out half decent. Anyway, to the reason I called, I have a new post for you if you would like."

"I would like."

I laughed, "Al, I haven't even told you what it is yet."

She also laughed, "is it worse than this?"

"No, actually it's a hell of a lot better. It is guarding our future queen."

"I didn't know Queen Tatiana was retiring."

"She's not, at least not for eighteen years. Our future queen is two weeks old."

"Oh, well she can't get in much trouble then can she?"

"Not yet..." We both laughed.

"But there are some differences in her than in anyone else in the world."

"Really?" She sounded intrigued.

"Yes. So what do you say?"

"Yes, what do I need to do?"

"Pack your bags. I will send a jet for you, it should be there in a few hours. It will bring you to court where you will meet with the royal family, then you will go with them to Turkey."

"Turkey? Is the new princess Abe's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Who's her mother?"

"Janine Hathaway."

"Oh, then why isn't she raising her?"

I knew the two of them had gone to the academy together, but Alberta disliked Janine a lot.

"I can't really explain it right now."

"Oh are you with the family?"

"Yes."

"Ok, send the jet. I'll be ready."

"Good, call me when you get on board and I'll explain it all to you."

"Will do, talk to you soon Hans." Then she hung up. I walked back to the queen and the prince.

"What did she say Hans?" The queen asked

"A lot actually. First she is packing and I need to send a jet to her. Second Jacob Zeklos snuck away from his day guard went back to the woman and raped her _and_ her _six-year-old_ daughter."

"Son of a bitch! She's just a baby!" Eric screamed and I nodded in agreement with him.

"Hans, get that bastard in a cell for life in Tarasov. Then wire that woman five million dollars. Giving her the profound apologies of the royal family and tell her that if she needs anything to let us know." Our generous queen fumed.

"You know what would be so nice... is if just one of those filthy Zeklos's would turn out to be worth a shit." She ranted.

(No one's POV)

In the days that followed Alberta came to court, she and Abe hit it off immediately. They, little Rose and the Dragomirs all went back to Turkey, leaving a heart broken little Adrian Ivashkov behind. Over the years the families visited back and forth. Until fifteen years later a call was received.

(TPOV)

"Hello." I said sleepily.

"Tati, Tati it's Abe there's been an accident. It's Rose she's, she's gone Tati."

"WHAT?! Oh God not my little Rosie. What happened Abe?"

"Rose was with the Dragomir's they were coming back home after a night at the movies. A drunk driver veered into their lane and there was a head on collision. They are all gone except young Lissa." I could hear the fear and tears in my little brother's voice.

"Where is she Abe?"

"Still at the scene, Lissa called me before she called 911. We are on our way now."

"Alright I'm going to wake the others and we will be there as soon as we can ok?"

"Hurry Tati, please."

"We are on our way brother dear." With that I hung up and screamed for my guardians.

"Dale!" He almost busted the door down as I was getting into my robe.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Call Mary and tell her to come and pack my bags for a month. Then call the airstrip and tell them we need a jet ready to leave for Turkey in ten minutes. I have to go talk to Nathan."

With that I ran out the door with six guardians on my heels. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my entire life. When I reached Nathan and Daniella's apartment I beat on the door so hard that it shook. I guess fear and adrenaline will do that for you.

"What in the hell... Tati what's wrong, are you ok?"

"No Nate, I'm not. There has been an accident Rose and the Dragomir's, all except Lissa, are dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Get everyone packed we are leaving in ten minutes."

"Oh my God, our little Rosie." I heard Daniella say.

Then there was a younger voice, "what's going on, why all the screaming?" Adrian asked sleepily.

"Adrian, son I need you to be calm and listen to what I'm about to tell you ok?" Nathan said, and I could hear the pain and fear in his voice as he placed his hands on young Adrian's shoulders.

Adrian nodded his head, and Nathan proceeded to tell him what happened. I watched as my nephew had tears in his eyes. Even at twenty years old he loved Rose as much as the rest of us did, he always has.

"No, no you're lying. She... she wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't leave me. Dad please tell me this a joke." Still shaking his head, I watched as his parent engulfed him in a hug, before telling him to go pack.

Suddenly my phone rang again, "hello?"

"Tati, it's Abe. I just found out that our young Lissa is a spirit user." What difference did this make right now?!

"So?!"

"No, you are not understanding me. She's a healer, she brought Rose back from the dead Tati. I watched her do it, I had checked Rose's pulse and there was none. I checked for five minutes, she was **gone **Tati. My baby was dead! Anyway, Lissa had fainted before we got here but when she came to she was so upset she wouldn't leave Rose's body. She lay across Rose and screamed, cried, begged and ordered Rose to come back... and she did."

"Oh God Abe, are you sure?"

"Yes, she's healed like it never happened. The paramedics weren't here yet so they are just saying that Rose and Lissa are very lucky. That Rose should be dead, and she was Tati. My baby was gone."

"Alright, Abe calm down. I have called for a jet, and we will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you Tati. I love you."

"I love you too little brother. We will see you soon." Hanging up I slide down the wall. Silently thanking God for returning our little Rosie to us. And I began to cry, and I never cry.

Nathan saw me and pretty much flipped out, because like I said I never cry, well at least not in front of people. "Tati?! Tati what's wrong?!"

"She's alive again." They all looked at me not really understanding what I was talking about.

"Rose, Abe said that when they got there the paramedics had not arrived. And that Lissa had fainted, but when she came to she saw Rose and completely lost it. She fell across Rose's body screaming, crying, begging and ordering Rose to come back and she did. Abe said that he had checked Rose's pulse for five solid minutes and she was gone. But Lissa brought her back to life."

I watched as my family all fell to their knees thanking God for this miracle.

"Go ahead and pack we are still going." I said before I ran out the door and back to my room.

When we got to Turkey, the girls were a wreck emotionally, but physically they were fine. Turns out they had gone out to celebrate André's eighteenth birthday, although a few weeks late.

As the years went by, Rose and Lissa learned to deal with what had happened to them and Lissa's family. They also discovered that thanks to Lissa bringing Rose back to life they had a bond. They could talk to each other with their minds, they could feel each other's emotions, they could also see through each other's eyes.

Rose also had powers of her own other than the five elements. She could use the darkness she got from Lissa as a weapon. She could sense when strigoi where ten miles away, she could see, talk to and control ghosts, she could read every one's mind, she controls electronics and the weather matched her moods, and many, many, many other things.

There were also some bad side effects. When Rose was outside the wards she was in unimaginable pain. When she flew she had to sleep or she would pass out from the pain. At first we thought it was migraines, but turns out we were wrong. Adrian and Lissa figured out how to charm jewelry for Rose to wear whenever she went outside the wards or flew. Which helped a great deal.

When Rose was six months from her eighteenth birthday Abe decided she needed even more protection. Since we had just announced my retirement and Rose as my replacement. The very next day there was a strigoi attack on the estate. But thanks to the early warning from Rose no one died except the strigoi.

After going through the security footage of the fight we found out that Rose had killed seventeen of the twenty-five that attacked. So she was given seventeen molniya marks, which made Rose the first royal in hundreds of years, to receive molniya marks.

Later that very same day Abe called a young man he had dealt with eleven years before.

Abe had found out this young man was the only blood master level 7 in the world. So he called and asked him to come and be the head of Rose's personal security and to teach her anything and everything she didn't know about defending herself and others. Which granted wasn't much, but being a blood master level 7. We were sure that he had somethings that he could teach her.

(DPOV)

Today is the first day of my new job. Prince Ibrahim Mazur Ivashkov had asked me to come and be the head of the princess's personal security force.

This is my first job since Ivan's death. After he was killed I couldn't bring myself to trust someone else's life in my hands. I know it wasn't my fault since I was in Baia visiting my sick babushka. But I felt bad, because I should have been there.

I lost my life long best friend that day, and it will hurt and haunt me forever. But there is nothing that I can do, so I took this job. Guarding the next monarch was a supreme honor in itself.

But I have heard stories about Rosemarie Mazur Ivashkov. It is said that she is the most beautiful woman there has ever been. People also say how deadly she is, both verbally and physically. If she's that good I don't know what I can possibly teach her, but I will do my best.

I was sitting in the back of a limo that the prince had sent for me. I can't say that I've never rode in one before, because sometimes Ivan would ride around in them, and as his guardian so did I.

We pulled up to the front of what I assume was the Prince's home. I stepped out of the limo and was meet by a guardian in a black and blood red uniform. I looked around and all the other guardians wore all black.

'Maybe it's a rank thing.' I thought to myself.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am Guardian Alberta Petrova."

"Guardian Petrova, it's very nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you." I said as we shook hands.

"And I you Guardian Belikov. But please call me Alberta, we are not big on ceremony and titles around here." Then she laughed.

"If Rose ever calls you by your title, you have severely pissed her off or hurt her or someone that she loves. And that isn't a good thing to do, because she can take down anyone."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that, and please call me Dimitri. May I ask, why your uniform is different from the others I saw outside?"

"Yes, I am the current head of Rose's security force. I am retiring, you are here to take my place. My husband Abe said that you two had meet when you were younger. May I ask why?"

"When I was thirteen I beat my father almost to death because he beat me, my sisters and my mama all of my life. He raped my mama every time he came to visit, by compelling and physically forcing himself on her. That night he tried it with my baby sister and I'd had enough, and I gave him what he deserved. Afterwards I didn't know what to do so I called Prince Mazur."

"That was very brave Dimitri. Who is your father?"

"He was adopted and named Randall Ivashkov, now he's worm food." I know I sounded hateful and callous, but I couldn't muster up enough emotion for the man to care about his being dead. I was actually glad of it.

"Abe's office is just down this hall, if you'll leave your duffle here I'll get someone to take it to your room. Which is right next to Rose's and just in case there is an emergency there is a connecting door between the rooms."

"Alright."

Setting my bag down I followed Alberta to the office she indicated. At least I knew that I would be close enough to my charge to protect her if need should arise.

She knocked and I heard someone say, "come in."

"Abe, I know you remember Dimitri Belikov."

"Yes, yes I do."

Abe walked out from behind his desk and I went to kneel but he stopped me.

"We don't do that here Dimitri."

I nodded my understanding to him and instead we shook hands.

"How have your family been?"

"We've been very good since we haven't had to deal with him anymore."

"Good, I'm so glad that I could help. So has Allie filled you in on everything yet?"

"She told me that I was replacing her, as the head of the Princess's personal security."

"Good, let me call Rose."

I watched him pick up the phone and dialed.

"Kiz your new head of security is here. Yes, baby girl I am well aware of the fact that you don't think that you need security."

He smiled a loving indulgent smile and shook his head.

"But please, for your old man, do this. I'll try not to ask anything else of you this week."

A moment later he laughed, "yes, _just_ this week... alright thank you." He hung up the phone still chuckling.

"She still wants to go without guardians doesn't she?" Alberta asked him.

"Allie you are her mother, what do you think?"

Looking at me he says, "she says that guardians need to guard people who _can't_ defend themselves. Not the ones that _won't_ just the ones that can't. That she is perfectly capable of defending herself."

Then they both laughed. How is Alberta, the princess's mother? I must have had a weird look on my face because they both laughed at me.

"Not biological mother Dimitri, Allie is my wife and has helped me raise Rose since she was two weeks old. Rose's birth mother is Janine Hathaway, she wanted Rose raised as a dhampir after giving birth, so she would be put in danger. I have since found out that she has always wanted Rose dead, because she never wanted to be a mother. She did everything that she possibly could to cause a miscarriage, because she doesn't believe in abortion, thank God. But my little girl is a strong one, so it didn't work. Needless to say, but if you ever see that bitch anywhere near my Rose, **_you. Kill. her_**. Do you understand? And just so you don't get into trouble if it happens. I'm making it a royal edict, because of her repeated assassination attempts. While Rose was still in the womb."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Rose doesn't know what Janine looks like, but she does know everything else. I saw no sense in hiding it from her, when she was going to be queen, and could just look at the files herself someday."

Just then I heard someone doing shave and a haircut knock on the door. Abe and Alberta laughed and Abe gave the replying knock on the wall. The door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

Long beautiful dark brown almost black wavy hair, that brushed across her gorgeous ass with each step. Matching eyes that shown with love and laughter as she looked at her parents. She was five seven without heels, but with her heels she was six one, and fucking breath taking.

I know this because she did just that, she took my breath away. My God, she was a fucking goddess. I think Aphrodite herself has descended from the heavens. I watched as she turned to me and did the exact same thing to me I had just done to her. Forcing my guardian mask in place I continued to watch her watch me.

She turned to her family and said, "Bu benim yeni atlıkarınca atı mı?" (Is this my new carousel horse?)

None of them knew that I spoke Turkish. Since I had just learned in the last few weeks. Both Abe and Alberta busted out laughing while I tried to keep a straight face. I definitely wouldn't mind taking her for a ride. Damn! What a woman.

"Hiçbir küçük kız bu kişisel güvenlik yeni başkanıdır." (No little girl this is the new head of your personal security.)

"Nasıl kişisel tam olarak?" (How personal exactly?) She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Şimdi bu ikiniz arasında tamamen Rose, sen ikiniz arasında dışarı sıralamak zorunda kalacak. Ama babasının annesine yaptığı ve ona zorlama kullanmak hangi yapmayın istekli olması halinde." (Now Rose that is entirely between the two of you. You will have to sort that out between the two of you. But only if he is willing, don't do what his father did to his mother and use compulsion on him.)

"Ben bunu asla Baba, bilirsin. Sadece bu yanlış, ama nefret dolu ve o kişiye yapılacak iğrenç." (Daddy, you know i would never do that. Not only is that wrong, but it's hateful and disgusting to do that to someone.)

I'm so glad that she feels that way, a lot of royals don't. But then I had also heard of what an amazingly kind hearted and wonderful person that she is.

Unless of course if you piss her off or hurt someone that she cares about. Like Alberta said, if that happens your ass is hers to do with as she pleases. I hope I am never on the receiving end of that.

"Ayrıca, benim ruh eşi için saklıyorum biliyoruz." (Plus, you know that I'm saving myself for my soul mate.)

'I sure as hell hope I turn out to be her soul mate,' I thought to myself.

"Biliyorum; bebeğim biliyorum." (I know baby girl; I know)

"o benim Ruh olarak çıkıyor Şimdi, eğer tüm bahisler onu zorlayıcı dışında kapalı." (Now if he turns out to be my soul mate, all bets are off, except the compelling him.)

"Yani onu seviyorsun?" (So you like him?)

"Ben dikkatinizi baba kaçış bir gezinti için onu almak istiyorum gerçeğini mü?" (Did the fact that I'd like to take him for a ride escape your attention daddy?)

I swear it was taking everything I had to keep my face blank.

"En az değil Rose." (Not in the least Rose.)

"Sen o geri kalanı hayatını benim yatağa kelepçeli olan itiraz düşünüyorsun?" (You think he'd object to being handcuffed to my bed for the rest his life?)

I couldn't hold it any more, I was laughing so hard that I almost fell on the floor.

"Damn it Baba, you didn't tell me he spoke Turkish!" She screeched. Abe and Alberta were both laughing with me.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know." He chuckled.

She got so angry, that she spun on her six-inch black Louboutin fuck me heels, which is exactly what I wanted to do, and quickly walked away.

I looked at Abe and he said, "you hid it, you fix it."

They were both still laughing when I ran out the door, to chase this breathtakingly gorgeous beauty down. I followed her as she ran up three flights of stairs. Which she ran shockingly fast for anyone, much less a drop dead gorgeous woman in six inch heels, and into a room which I assumed was her bed room. Since my duffle was sitting in a chair right outside the room next door.

When I arrived I heard a screaming voice, "Do you have any idea what I just did?!"

"No Rose, I wasn't there." Said a quiet female voice.

"I didn't know that he spoke Turkish, so I spoke my mind, as I have a bad tendency to do."

"Oh RoRo, what did you say?"

She laid out the whole conversation word for word for her friend.

"Rose, don't feel bad you didn't know. Let me ask you this, if you had known would have said any of it?"

"No, of course not. God, I made such a complete ass out of myself."

"Another question. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, I meant every damn word of it and then some, that's what so bad. Damn Liss, you should see this guy. He's like Ares and Apollo all rolled into one. Gorgeous shoulder length dark brown hair, that my fingers were just itching to run through. And his eyes, oh my God his eyes. They are like swimming in pools of chocolate, and you _know _how much I _love_ chocolate. He wears this black leather duster, which is where the horse idea came from in the first place. He is the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

"Even more gorgeous than Tom Cruise?"

"Lissa, you know that I don't even like Tom Cruise, he's not special. The best he has _ever_ looked was in '_Interview with a vampire'_ or '_Legend'. _So pick someone that I do like."

"Hmm ok, how about... Chris Hemsworth? I know that you think he's cute."

"Compared to this guy, who's name I don't even know by the way, Chris Hemsworth is like shit someone stepped in."

I think that's good because my sisters are all crazy over that Hemsworth guy, whoever he is.

"Dammmnnn, Rose you really have got it bad."

"Tell me something that I don't already know. While we were standing there talking I couldn't help but imagine him in my extra hunting gear Liss. You know black leather pants, instead of my blood red ones, a skin tight lace up the front buckskin shirt, with his duster. Double hip six-shooters with the holsters, along with hip daggers, stakes and holsters, then with the shoulder holsters with the Glock's, stakes and daggers, and last but not least the across the back sword scabbard complete with a samurai sword that matches mine, with the throwing stars across his chest."

"Crap RoRo, you imagining him in your extra gear means you are already hell and gone for him. You've never let anyone even look at your gear much less touch it, and you want this guy to wear it. Yeah you're gone alright." This girl laughed.

I decided I'd heard enough to know she felt the same way I did, so I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal that same earth shatteringly gorgeous woman that I'd seen downstairs.

Pulling her into my embrace I kissed her with enough passion to curl both our toes. And good God did she taste good, like strawberries and cream. I was continuing to run one of my hands through her beautiful, long, dark hair that smelled like gardenias and jasmine while the other stroked her hip.

I felt electricity flow throughout my body at I touched her. Backing her up a few steps, I backed her into a wall. Then I lifted her up and she wrapped those magnificent legs around me and I swear I almost came right then, I even heard myself moan.

I swiftly kicked the door shut. Kissing down her neck to right below her ear I listened to her moan at my every touch. One hand caressed her amazing ass while the other did the same to her full breast. I couldn't take it any longer I had to taste her lips again.

Capturing those lips with mine drove me mad with lust. I have never had this type of reaction to a woman before. She doesn't even know my name for pete's sake and I want to bury my cock so deep inside her pussy that I ache from it.

She ran her fingers through my hair, just as she said she itched to do, and again I moaned. Then her arms were on my back under my duster, I could feel her nails as she clawed franticly trying to draw me closer to her. The feel of her nails through my shirt drove me in-fucking-sane. I kissed my way down her neck to her cleavage biting and sucking lightly, marking her as mine.

And that is just what she is, she may not know my name. But our bodies and souls knew each other. I whispered her Russian name over and over again like some crazed lunatic, that had just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Roza, Roza, oh my God Roza you are so beautiful. Not even Aphrodite herself can compare to you."

Again, I kissed her and again I felt her nails in my back, but this time they were against my skin. I don't know how that happened and right now I just didn't give a shit.

I knew that I would never tire of being close to her, of kissing her, of the taste of her, of the feel of those nails in my skin it just wasn't possible.

Eventually I heard someone clearing their throat, but it barely registered for either of us.

Since clearing their throat didn't work, whoever it was decided to speak, "ummm excuse me." Again we paid them no heed. Not long after we were both covered in water.

"What the hell Liss?!"

I watched as the water soaked Roza white top, which I could now see a royal blue lace bra, through. And that bra hid _nothing_. I whimpered as her nipples began to pucker and harden even more from the cold water. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from taking one of those beautiful looking nipples into my hungry mouth, that was suddenly starving for another taste of her.

I was already wondering if the rest of her tasted as good as she looked. God she is beautiful; every inch I could see just got more beautiful than the one before.

"I'm sorry, but you two weren't going to stop, that was very obvious. And don't you think that you should at least know a guy's name, before you crawl down his throat?" She said as she looked at Roza.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov. Roza, I would love nothing more than to pick up right where we left off, _but _if I touch you again and you looking like that, you won't be a virgin for very long."

"How do you know she's a virgin?"

"She said she was waiting for her soul mate. Which I'm _still_ praying is me." The girls laughed.

"Well that's easy enough to find out."

"I'm sorry miss but how is that easy exactly?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lissa Dragomir, Rose's best friend and sister."

"Oh I'm sorry, Princess Dragomir." I went to bow and she stopped me.

"We don't do that here. Here we go by our names or nicknames, I'm just Lissa, Guardian Belikov. So don't worry about it."

"Please, call me Dimitri Prin..."

I stopped when she gave me a look reminding me not to call her princess.

"Sorry, Lissa just call me Dimitri, please."

She stuck her hand out for me to shake so I did, "nice to meet you Dimitri. Now, as for how we find out if you and Rose are soul mates it's easy I just look at your aura's."

"Aura's?" I'd heard the word before of course, but I always thought it was some of that 70's American hippy trippy stuff.

"Yes, everyone has an aura it's a light that surrounds them. With it a spirit user, like me, can tell a lot of things about a person."

"Like what?"

"Well as I said, using it I can tell if you and Rose are true soul mates. It also shows jealousy, hatred, love, it shows if someone is lying or hiding something just all kinds of different things. Here come stand here, Ro stand on the other side of room."

As Roza walked across the room I couldn't help smiling as I watched her ass sway. It literally took everything I had, not to pull her back into my arms and ravish her.

"Alright here we go, Dimitri your aura is showing happiness, love, devotion and adoration among some other things."

"What other things?"

"Well when you look at Ro it also shows a massive amount of lust, passion, desire and need. Like you actually crave her, you are already addicted to her."

"Wow, ok so I guess auras are real." I mumbled and they laughed. "What does Roza's show?"

"Same as yours, plus embarrassment, she's still embarrassed that you understood what she said down stairs."

I smiled at Roza trying to let her know not to feel embarrassed.

"Now hold your hands up facing each other and walk towards each other."

We did as we were told and Lissa started jumping up and down and squealing. I looked at Roza she just shrugged.

"Ro look."

"Lissa I am looking but I don't see anything."

"No silly, look through my eyes. You know you can't see your own aura with your own eyes."

Huh? What did that mean? Suddenly my Roza... my Roza? Yes, that is exactly what she is, mine. ... was doing the exact same thing that Lissa had done. I watched them, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked them.

Roza walked back over to me leaned close to my ear and said, "you are the one I've been waiting my whole life for."

Did that mean that we are soul mates? I looked at her questioningly. She nodded looked into my eyes and said, "hello lover. I've been waiting years to meet you, my soul mate."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, "really?!" I was getting excited now.

"Yes baby, really."

Oh God she just called me baby, and I liked it. Liked it hell, I fucking loved it.

"God, I want to kiss you again so bad its damn near crippling." I said as I took her back into my arms.

"What's stopping you Comrade?"

Comrade? I'll ask later.

"Well for one, the fact that if I do and you looking like that, I most likely won't be able to hold myself back from you my Roza."

"Может быть, это то, что я хочу." (Maybe that's what I want.)

"Поверьте мне, я тоже Но Роза есть больше, чем просто два из нас здесь. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы ваш друг, чтобы увидеть нас таким образом?" (Trust me, so do I. But Rose there is more than just the two of us in here. Do you really want your friend to see us that way?)

"Нет, насколько я люблю Лисса. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-либо видеть больше вас, чем они делают сейчас. Остальное только для моих глаз." (No, as much as I love Lissa. I don't want anyone to ever see any more of you than they do right now. The rest is for my eyes only.)

I smiled knowing exactly how she felt, "ребенок, я чувствую то же самое. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо смотреть на то, что это мое." (baby, I feel the same way. I don't want any man to ever look at what's mine.)

"Я лучше никогда не наловить шалавы прикасаюсь к тебе или она так же хорошо, как мертвый." (I better not ever catch some slut touching you or she's as good as dead.)

"То же самое для вас. Ни один человек никогда не будет трогать то, что это мое и жить, чтобы рассказать." (Same goes for you. No man will ever touch what's mine and live to tell it.)

"Так что я твоя? Это делает вас мину?" (So I'm yours? Does that make you mine?)

"Сердце, ум, тело и душа Роза." (Heart, mind, body and soul Rose.)

"Хорошо, я люблю идею ты быть моим." (Good, I love the idea of you being mine.)

"Я был с момента мы родились, по-видимому, может быть, даже раньше." (I have been since the moment we were born apparently, maybe even before.)

"Есть ли у вас какие-либо идеи о том, что я хочу сказать вам прямо сейчас Роуз?" (Do you have any idea of what I want to say to you right now Rose?)

Placing her arms around my neck she said, "Скажи это Димку." (Say it Dimka.)

"Я люблю тебя Роза Мазур." (I love you Rose Mazur.)

With that said it felt like a giant weight had been taken from my chest, before she had the chance to say anything I pulled her lips to mine and kissed the hell out of her.

She eventually broke the kiss and said, "Я тоже люблю тебя, Mitya." (I love you too Mitya.)

She apparently could speak Russian and Turkish, I wondered how many languages she spoke, so I thought I'd try another.

"Roza, ar fi să vă întreb prea curând să se căsătorească cu mine?" (Roza, would it be too soon to ask you to marry me?)

"Numai în cazul în care nu au fost grave." (Only if you weren't serious.)

So she speaks Romanian too, good. "Și, dacă sunt serios?" (And if I am serious?)

"Tu ar trebui să ceară să afle." She smiled a smile so breathtakingly beautiful, my knees almost buckled. (You would have to ask to find out.)

"Oh, nu vă faceți griji că am intenția să facă acest lucru." (Oh don't you worry; I have every intention of doing so.)

"Bun. Sper că e în curând." (Good. I hope it's soon.)

I smiled at her, knowing we were already head over heels for each other.

"Da, în curând. Dar nu și când te vei aștepta la asta." (Yes, soon. But not when you'll be expecting it.)

I knew I needed a ring befitting a queen before I proposed to my Roza. I can't believe I have met and fell in love with my soul mate all in one day. As we stared into each other's eyes I heard the door quietly open and close across the room.

"Mitya, I actually meant what I said. If I **_ever_** see a woman not blood related to you, or not me. Touch you in any way other than a **_very brief_** and polite handshake, she's as good as fucking dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my darling Roza I understand. But the same goes for you."

"I have non-blood brothers Mitya. When I see them they hug me, but only in a sibling way. As we were all raised together as brothers and sisters."

"Just introduce me to them first, so I'll know if I need to kill someone. Who are your brothers milaya?"

"Well there are three non-blood ones, and one cousin who acts like a big brother, but then they are all older than me. You should see the four of them surround me at parties and other functions." She laughed.

"Every time a guy tries to get within three feet of me, they get in a circle around me. It is so funny," she laughed again.

"But one of them is Mason Ashford, another is his cousin Eddie Castile they are some of my guardians now. A third is Christian Ozera, who is Lissa's boyfriend, the fourth is my cousin Adrian Ivashkov. You'll most likely know them as soon as you hear them call me, since they all call me Rosie."

"Christian Ozera, isn't that Tasha Ozera's nephew?"

"YES!" She growled.

Uh oh, somethings has happened there. I could see it in her eyes, she actually hated Natasha with a passion. And it is plane as the nose on your face that it takes a lot to get that feeling to come out of _my_ Roza.

"What happened my love? I can easily tell that you don't like her."

"When I was fifteen, she was twenty-nine, it was my coming out ball. She walked up to me when she thought no one was looking and threw a glass of champagne in my face. All because some disgusting old royal, she had been flirting with and trying to get into bed, walked away from her to ask me a question. When someone saw me standing there dripping wet, with her standing there trying to hide her laughter. She said she tripped and that it was an accident, I didn't say anything. Baba had the security footage examined and saw that it was intentional, he told her to leave and never come back. He told her that if she tried to come back here he would have her charged for assaulting the future queen. A year later my family and I went to a ball at court. Natasha, made all kinds of degrading remarks about mommy Al and I lost it, I beat the shit out of her. She tried to use her magic against me, but I took the pathetic fire ball that she threw at me and surrounded her with it. I didn't let it burn her, but she did feel the heat. Then last year at the same ball she started in on Lissa. Saying that her family would be ashamed of her for hanging around a blood whore like me and so many, many other things. Every time I see that bitch it's something new and even more hateful. I've sometimes wondered, if she just sits around thinking up things to say and do to hurt us. We did find out that she was behind what happened to Chris's parents. But since there is no physical proof, there's nothing that we can do about it."

I couldn't believe that the woman I _had_ been friends with for most of my life was like this. Not that I thought Roza was lying, I knew she wasn't, that she couldn't lie... not to me, not about something like this.

"Roza, you know that I love you right?"

She smiled a smile that could make me fall to my knees and beg, "yes Mitya, I know."

"Good, I'm glad." I smiled at her.

"I have something to tell you. I know Tasha Ozera, we have been friends for most of my life. Please don't get upset..."

I could feel her muscles starting to coil waiting for the bomb to drop.

"She has been flirting with me and trying to get me to be her guardian, boyfriend and life partner since I was fifteen and she was twenty-two. Every time she's near me she always seems to find an excuse to touch me."

Tighter and tighter she coiled.

"I have never and will never want anything to do with her. I always tried being nice to her because she's a royal moroi, but apparently she always gets the wrong idea."

Running the fingertips of one of my hands up and down her spine, while my other hand caressed her hip. I tried to loosen the coils of frustration, anger and hatred from her beautiful body.

"I mean it Dimitri, if she touches you she's dead. I've already warned Chris that the next stunt she pulls will be her last. And he doesn't care. He's seen everything that she's done and he hates her just as much as the rest of us do. It would be best, for her life, that she never gets within five feet of you."

"Babe, I'm a guardian. I can't do anything about it. I hate what she's done to you, and I hate the fact that she always seems to think that she has the right to touch me. But what can I do?"

"You are not a guardian anymore, you are mine, and my head of security. You will go everywhere with me, but _not _as a guardian. You will accompany me as _my_ partner, boyfriend and lover whatever you want to call it." She informed me then timidly said, "if that's alright with you that is."

"I am at your beck and call anytime, anywhere and in **_any way _**you want me. You are mine and I am yours, never forget or doubt that baby."

Pulling me tighter into her embrace she said, "I love you Mitya."

Then she gave me a kiss to rival what we had done earlier when she had opened her door.

Over the following weeks Roza and I fell more and more in love every day. Everyone on the estate as well as every member of Roza's family and mine knew we were partners.

The first couple of weeks we were together, I went through at least a dozen interrogations. Everyone wanting to make sure that I really and truly loved my Roza, and that I intended to be with her forever.

Every morning Roza and I would work out and practice our fighting moves, both together and separate. As a team we were better than anyone else, we are unstoppable, but then we were apart as well.

Neither of us could pin the other, when we would spar our matches took well over two hours, or until we had exhausted each other. Each day we drew more of a crowd than the day before, and not just guardians, but moroi as well.

Especially the moroi that wanted to be able to fight. Roza promised to allow those that want to fight the opportunity to learn, and if they were good enough they would be able to fight. A lot of people already looked to Roza as a leader, even though she had not yet assumed the throne. But in just a few short weeks she would.

On a more personal nature, Roza and I decided that as much as we wanted to make love. That we would at least wait until we were officially engaged, before we made love for the first time. We also made the decision that we would have a very short engagement, and we would begin to try for a family on our honeymoon.

Roza has no clue, but I have already gotten her ring, I was actually going to use my great great great great great grandmothers ring. I really hope that she likes it. It is a seven carat pear shaped aurora borealis finish diamond, with sapphires along one side and rubies along the other all on an 18 carat gold band.

When Roza's eighteenth birthday came, so did her ball. I had long since decided that would be the day that I asked her to marry me. I had already asked Abe and Alberta as well as; Eddie, Mason, Chris, Adrian and Lissa all of whom thankfully agreed. Roza asked me to invite my family to her birthday ball and I did.

They came a few days early so that their ball gowns could be made. When the day they arrived there was a large dinner celebrating their arrival as well as Roza's upcoming birthday. That is the day my baby sister Victoria meet Roza's cousin Adrian. And it turns out that, they just like Roza and I are soul mates.

Since they meet they have spent every waking moment together, I am so happy that my baby sister has found her one true love. I can see her happiness in her eyes, I can also see in Adrian's, that there will be another engagement to announce soon.

The night before Roza's birthday ball there was another large family dinner. Everyone was there; Abe, Alberta, Tatiana, Nathan, Daniella Lissa, Christian, Mason and his girlfriend Jill who just happen to be Lissa's little sister, Eddie and his girlfriend Mia, Adrian, Mikhail and his wife Sonya, Spiridon, Ben, Yuri, Emil, Celeste, Jean, the estate doctor Dr. Oldenzki and my family.

I couldn't wait any longer. I signaled Abe and he got everyone's attention. I stood up and took my Roza by the hand, leading her to do the same. I led her over to the fireplace, and got down on one knee.

"Roza, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I am not a man of many words, as you know, but I love you more than life itself. Over the last few weeks I have discovered that soul mates and true love really does exist. And knowing that you are mine, I ask you a question. Would you, Rosemarie Diana Mazur Ivashkov, make me the happiest man that will ever live. Will you my Roza marry me?"

I watched the tears roll down her cheeks, "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

I placed the ring on her finger but she never looked at it. She only had eyes for me, standing I put my hands on her waist and lifted her above my head and twirled us around to the gleeful laughter, sniffle, tears and rambunctious applause of our families and friends.

After placing her back on her feet I said, "I love so very very much my darling."

"I love you too Mitya, so so much."


End file.
